


In Spite: Kidnapping Strategies for Beginners

by bi_elric



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Café Musain, Drunk Grantaire, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, France (Country), Grantaire & Éponine Thénardier Friendship, I Blame Tumblr, Kidnapping, M/M, Politics, Rehabilitation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_elric/pseuds/bi_elric
Summary: ++IM NEVER GONNA UPDATE THIS JUST SO YALL KNOW... IVE LOST INTEREST IN THE STORY AND HONESTLY I AM TOO BUSY WITH A THOUSAND OTHER PROJECTS SORRY PEOPLE++René Grantaire is the son of a very conservative politician who's the main reason a lot of great changes aren't happening.Les Amis del'ABC is an activist group which, after losing for years, decides to take a strong action against the conservative party: they kidnap the son of their main opponent.At this point they are stuck with Grantaire, a 23 year old mess who's been disowned by his family and by the world in general, and things get really interesting in the Musain, an old and abandoned hotel les Amis use as an hiding for their illegal activist actions.(Updates every 2 weeks, !!won't update on the 29/01 because of university!!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> The story was inspired by this post (http://signechan.tumblr.com/post/149135193900/okay-but-a-fic-where-grantaire-is-the-rich-son-of), but it's expanded and has been modified.
> 
> See notes at the end for further explanations and, well, other notes

  1. ****Rebel Rebel****

* * *

* * *




 Grantaire was drinking. It was almost a cliché for him at that point. Hooked to a table with a glass of whatever the bartender decided to give him that night, isolated from the crowd. An excited howling almost startled him as the first chords of Rebel Rebel began echoing between the walls. Grantaire smirked at the DJ, tonight Dark Parnassus, a crooked 20 something, was having his 80s nostalgia.

He took another sip.

 _Youngsters,_ he thought.

He didn’t even feel 23 anymore. He had given up almost anything, school, education in general and at the moment he was also jobless. Art had turned its shoulders on him and the muses had never looked more arrogant as they walked past him.

Hence: alcohol.

“Eps!” he shouted towards the bar, a girl with dark lipstick made it clear that it would have taken at least 10minutes for him to have another drink. Grantaire grunted in disappointment and began to look at all those people who were dancing and screaming, _well sure they ain’t singing_ , on the dance floor.

_“You got you mother ‘n a whirl”_

René Grantaire caught the glimpse of a figure walking towards his table, his eyes got raptured by theirs, beautiful and pointed on him.

  _“She’s not sure if you’re a boy or a girl”_

Bowie kept on singing, almost following René’s thoughts.

 

“HEY” shouted Blondie with a strong voice, almost rasp because of all the drinks they had. Grantaire saw a small shot of vodka sliding towards him accompanied by a snarky glance.

“I don’t think you should drink anymore…”

“Dude is good” said the stranger

“Dude” continued Grantaire, the song was still going on and the more ol’ good Bowie sang the more René thought about how that song fit perfectly with the person in front of him, anyway he didn’t think too much about what that feeling of danger he felt in his stomach was.

Maybe it was only the hangover hunting him earlier than usual.

He drank the vodka the guy had offered and while looking at the messy blonde hair in front of him he murmured along with the song _“hot tramp, I love you so…”_ as the mystery figure tossed another vodka shot down as it was water.

“YES” he pointed at him in a sudden movement “I knew why I disagreed with this song” then Grantaire found himself in a quite unclear course of events.

His head began to ache as Blondie rose from the table and looked around. Grantaire’s first thought was _“fuck, he’s tall”_ and right after “ _FUCK, I’ve been drugged_ ” while these thoughts kept going on in his head, two massive guys took him on their shoulder acting like they were helping him and escorted him out.

Dark Parnassus’ 80s nostalgia was over and a strong electronic rhythm started shaking the pub.

The last thing René saw was the flickering light of the pub vanishing behind a car’s door.

 

_Grantaire was in his childhood’s bedroom. The blue walls covered in clouds and way too many stuffed animals all perfectly aligned on the shelves along with a lot of comic books from the 70s._

_His computer was playing some song he didn’t recognize and slowly, following the music’s rhythm the blue on the walls started to become older and older, the clouds became an opaque mess on a greenish background, cracks appeared in the wall and behind the shelves._

_The stuffed toys all started to crumble and decompose under his eyes, the buttons started falling off while the music from the computer became more and more distorted._

_He couldn’t move, his legs and arms were frozen, his eyes wandering from wall to wall trying to understand what was happening._

_“René why are you here” his mother’s voiced echoed through his ears “It’s all your fault”_

 

Grantaire woke up drenched in sweat, his throat burning like he had tossed pure alcohol.

Around him it looked like a family van. No, it _was_ a family van, and it was moving.

His hands were tied together and his feet stuck under a suitcase.

There were five other people in that car, he counted, spying across the seats in front of him, and none of them had noticed that he had woken up.

Grantaire tried to free his hands with no results, the three people in the second row moved a little, “They’re sleeping” he realized.

René stopped to think, still confused by the drug and the nightmare. He glanced at them but those were strangers’ scalps. He kept gazing through the seats, maybe the one next to the driver was Blondie, but he wasn’t sure, he didn’t remember his face, let alone his ears from behind.

 

The driver, best described as tall dark and handsome, made a quick turn near a very much abandoned gas station and after a few minutes stopped right in front of a building in the furthest nowhere that looked like it had been forgotten by humanity for a good decade. The car parked not so smoothly and René almost rolled down the seat.

Now his face was completely behind the second row seats, his nose stuck on the car’s floor, while his legs, firmly weighted down by the suitcase ( _what was inside that suitcase? Concrete?_ ), stayed still.

Tall-dark-and-handsome got off the car and stretched, his shoulder cracking so grossly that Grantaire couldn’t help but make a disgusted mumble.

That caused his fellow passengers to turn around and notice he was awake.

“Timing parfait” scoffed one of the two big guys that the night before had escorted Grantaire out the pub, while moving the seat enough for him to take the prisoner out of the car.

 

Grantaire had done boxing for a while years before and had always considered himself stronger than the average person because of that, beside his tum and his general lazy approach at things, but that mountain of a man moved the suitcase from his legs with such ease he felt so little and fragile that he began to feel a slight fear for his safety. That fear became much of a bigger feeling when Mountain-Man took him out of the car with the same ease.

The prisoner’s eyes gazed all around him, his surroundings was clearly the best place to hide a corpse.

A crooked and old-gray three stores building was going to be the place where his days would end, he thought while the two guys escorted him inside.

The walls had been cleaned and the furniture was almost new, there were a few doors he could look at while climbing the stairs, all of them had been decorated. It looked like the place had been a hotel in the past. Most of the numbers on the doors had been taken off and replaced with nametags, he couldn’t decipher any of them, but clearly those were handmade. Everything in that building felt so domestic that if Grantaire could actually process what he was seeing he’d felt nostalgic of the friends he had never had. Sadly he was too scared to do that.

They finally arrived at the third floor, René was the standing in the middle of a weird but intimidating group that he only now had the chance to visualize: Blondie dominated the scenery not in height nor in width, he just had an aura of importance, maybe it was the hair that created a divine golden halo, maybe the androgynous features, or the stance, firm and strong, Blondie had charisma and Grantaire’s stomach rolled in fear _. Or was he turned on?_

Next to him Tall-dark-and-handsome lived up to his name: at least 1,90m of height, dark brown skin, glasses and a fascinatingly intellectual aura. Leaned on the wall, he stared at their prisoner with an absorbed look.

The two big pals were right to Grantaire’s sides, the Mountain-Man had long dark locks that together with his bronzed skin, big eyebrows and great beard, gave that Sandokan feeling Grantaire felt small for; the other guy wasn’t smaller than Sandokan, but had a totally different look, bald, slightly darker skin, bigger beard, less muscular but with a strong structure, René thought of one of those Strong Anime Character TM.

Last but not least Grantaire found the princess between the brutes. She had short black hair with bangs. Arms on her hips she stared at him, perfect eyebrows and a necklace whose “C” pendent was sparkling, mocking René of his bad luck.

“So… Why?” he asked the strange clique.

Blondie and Princess stared at each other “René Grantaire” stated Princess “As you probably know your father is an important piece on the political chessboard. He’s also one of the few people that blocks our country from achieving milestones as clean energy, gender equality, lgbt+ rights and much more”

The victim stared confused at her, still waiting for a good reason for his situation “You’ve been captured as a bargaining tool for us to have your father’s approval.” Stated with pride Blondie.

“Good luck with that” sarcastically added Grantaire receiving a rough pushing from Sandokan

“Do you really think this is a failed mission?” Blondie looked at him with fire in his eyes “Human rights are important for this society and people like you are-”

“Listen up, Blondie” he interrupted the leader who was already heated up for a fight “I” he pointed at himself with both his hands “am good with this, human right, yey” he added then waving (for what he could, his hands were still tied together), mocking a celebration “Just good luck contacting _Daddy_ ”

Was that too much sarcasm? Was that his personal password to hell? Grantaire hadn’t think about that enough before doing that statement.

Tall-dark-and-Handsome escorted him along with Strong Anime CharacterTM to his “cell”, just a room with walled-up windows. “I’m sorry for the inconvenience” said the intellectual-looking guy “You’ll have to stay here for a while, we’re feeding you anyway” he was clearly not so pleased with that use of force, but had resigned to it. René sat on the bed, it was quite comfortable.

“You can call us, that phone is broke so you’ll have to yell” the guy pointed to an old phone covered in dust right in the corner of the room “My name’s Combferre” he was clearly uncomfortable, he waved his hands at everything, a distressed look behind his glasses “have fun?”

 _“was that a question…”_ thought Grantaire.

Combferre had left and closed the door from outside. He could hear steps outside and voices from the whole building.

He really couldn’t figure out how these people thought he was really that important to his father.

“they will understand” he said to himself “it’s only a matter of time”.

René gazed across the room.

 

It wasn’t that bad after all.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've enjoyed your reading up to this point, I've been considering writing this story for a long time and finally came to the conclusion that I could as well Try and do the thing, leave me comments with your opinion and kudos if you've liked the chapter, both are really needed and very much appreciated.
> 
> !!! I won't update on 29/01 since I have an essay to write for university and I've been procrastinating too much, sorry for the inconvenience !!!
> 
> Name Meanings:  
> -Grantaire René: Reborn  
> -Enjolras Alexis: Helper, Defender  
> -Combferre Kavi: Wise Man  
> -Coufeyrac Flavio: Golden  
> -Bahorel Karim: Generous  
> -Bossuet Felix: Lucky (ba dum tss)  
> -Feuilly David: Beloved  
> -Joly Min: clever, quick  
> -Montparnasse (DJ New Parnassus) Kali: the dark one  
> -De Micheli (Musichetta) Iris: Rainbow


End file.
